


Nor Shall We Cease

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see?" she calls, as the power begins to flow, "You've always needed me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Shall We Cease

**Author's Note:**

> from the [fics I'll never write](http://medie.livejournal.com/1382035.html?thread=9947795#t9951891) meme. [](http://aelora.livejournal.com/profile)[**aelora**](http://aelora.livejournal.com/) dared me. Somehow, girl!Sylar came out of it. Spoilers for Five Years Gone and yes, Kristin Kreuk as girl!Sylar.

*

She's in New York the day it happens, watches the mushroom cloud bloom, and smokes a cigarette. She doesn't have a fiddle so she hums "Mary Had a Little Lamb" and listens to the screaming from the street below.

"See Peter," she says, stubbing out the butt, "I told you it wasn't going to be me."

Sylar knows who it was, she can feel it in her bones. It's almost as if she were the explosion, caught up in the heart and soul of it, twined around him and laughing at the universe. She has him now, they have always been equal opposites, whether Peter accepted it or not never mattered. She has always known.

And now he knows too.

*

There's a part of her, the part that's still Gabrielle, with her smallness and her fear. Sylar pushes it down deep, hides it in the back of her mind, but she can never completely drive it away.

Someday, she'll find what she needs.

Then she won't need him anymore.

*

She isn't surprised when her face begins appearing on the news. It would be unfortunate if she were confined to one face anymore. As it is, Sylar merely shakes her head at Nathan's desperate attempt and vanishes from sight.

When she finds him, appearing at his bedside, she offers him no chance to even scream.

"He needs me," she says with a smile that, on anyone else, would be thought tender. "Just as I need him. We're the same."

Nathan can't stop her when she vanishes saying, "You can't change that."

*

Peter finds her and she looks amused. "You're supposed to be hiding," she says casually, her fingers tracing his scar as she fondly remembers that day. "Didn't Big Brother find you a nice tropical island?"

He scowls, grabbing her hand and pressing her against the wall, his body crowding close. She purrs, rubbing against him. "I'm going to kill them, you know," she says, sliding a leg over his. "I'm going to kill all of them."

He kisses her and, later, she finds the bruised imprint of his fingers on her wrist.

She smiles and traces their shape.

*

Sylar likes the White House, so many places to hide, to plan, and so many eager people. When Parkman brings her the first, she can scarcely hide her excitement. This will become boring, she knows, with no thrill and no chase.

But for now, it's enough.

*

She lets the ghost of Gabrielle out, sometimes, lets her look through the President's eyes but never lets her speak. When Dr. Suresh walks into the office, it's Gabrielle who looks at him with agonized eyes, but it's Sylar that slides a hand down his chest and makes him beg for more.

*

Sylar lets him keep his whore. It amuses her to do it. She watches them, her mind reaching out and sliding inside Niki's.

Jessica fights her but not for long, no one ever wins.

She punishes her anyway. Fucks Peter in her body, makes him beg and plead, swear everything he refuses to say to her face. Then, flush and sated, she pulls back to herself and calls for Parkman.

She thinks walking through walls would come in quite handy.

*

When she meets Peter again, standing in the hall, letting the illusion of his brother slip away, Sylar can't help her smile.

"You see?" she calls, as the power begins to flow, "You've always needed me."

Without her, he's nothing and she sees the truth of it in his eyes.

*

She kisses him before she leaves. "Maybe next time," she tells him, "you can be on top."


End file.
